


The Dedication of Hakuryuu

by NullanyThorm



Series: A Dragon's Love [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullanyThorm/pseuds/NullanyThorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiryuu loved Guen, but sometimes the white dragon was a little too formal and protective. As much as he loved the dedication shown by him... He really wished he'd tone it down some.</p><p>The first in a series of one-shot drabbles centering around "Hiryuu's yaoi dragon harem". It's a concept I've seen around in the fandom and I loved it, so I thought I'd add a little fluff by doing this series. Basically, each drabble is going to be Hiryuu and a specific dragon, and my take on their relationship within the "harem".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dedication of Hakuryuu

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of fun to write! So Guen and Hiryuu make an interesting pair to me. Guen, in my opinion, is the original most like their current counterpart (or I guess it would be 'the one their current counter part takes the most after'?). Either way I kind of wanted to think of Guen/Hiryuu sort of similar to Kija/Yona, and that lead to this. 
> 
> Basically Guen is being a dedicated but incredibly overprotective and easily flustered boyfriend. Meanwhile Hiryuu understands and appreciates the care and respect given to him, but is a bit of a little devil in attempts to loosen Guen up a bit.

The king strode through the castle, head high with purpose. The soldiers and servants who passed by stopped and bowed as he walked past, assuming the crimson-haired king had some sort of important business to attend to.

He strode out like this to the training grounds, not surprised to see Guen training his men. Which was actually perfect, as the Hakuryuu was just the person he wanted to see.

“Guen,” he called out, seeing the soldiers the dragon was training instantly come to attention as he walked into the training grounds. “Would you mind putting a pause on your training for a moment? There’s something I’d like to talk with you about.”

“Of course, your majesty.” As usual, he responded with too much formality, before calling one of his superior soldiers to supervise training for a while. After doing so he turned back to Hiryuu, who just smiled and affectionately took hold of the other’s dragon claw.

“Let’s go for a walk, for a little while.”

“Ah, very well...”

They walked in silence for a while. Guen seemed unable to look him in the eye, though perhaps he was just flustered by the way Hiryuu was affectionately running one hand over the scales of his beloved Hakuryuu’s claw. After a little while of silence, simply walking arm in arm with Guen, Hiryuu finally broke the silence with the point of their stroll.

“Guen… You posted more guards at my room _again_ , didn’t you?”

“Ah… Yes, sir.” Guen’s eyes, which had at first taken to the sky, almost instantly darted down to the ground. It seemed he already knew where this conversation was going to go, as he gave a quick remark. “Don’t you think there aren’t enough? I understand your faith in us, your majesty… But you’re the king, after all… That many guards shouldn’t be too strange.”

Hiryuu just smiled, moving his arms a little further up Guen’s arm, until they were wrapping around the other’s forearm in attempt to get the other to look at him.

“I appreciate the thought, Guen,” he said as he leaned his head against the other’s shoulder as they walked, “but perhaps you’re being a bit overprotective, as always? This is the third time you’ve tried to station more guards at my room this month.”

“Well, you always send them away! Besides… Most of the court is of the opinion you need to be better protected, your majesty. Most of them were fine with the idea of the extra guards...”

“And most of the court is of the opinion I need to hurry and find a bride instead of taking my sweet time,” Hiryuu quipped back sarcastically. He smiled at the red in the Hakuryuu’s face, moving as close to the other as he possibly could while still keeping the ability to walk. “You, and Shu-ten, and Abi are protecting me. Perhaps a few guards are alright, but I have faith in you, Guen. You’re simply being my overprotective lover, don’t you think?”

“Well… Perhaps, your majesty,” Guen stopped as he spoke. He moved around to face Hiryuu, and the king felt the strength of the Hakuryuu’s hands resting against his shoulders. For once, the other was looking him in the eye. “However, don’t you think someone should be? At times I worry you don’t look out for yourself. I’m proud to have your faith, but I want to ensure your safety.”

“I’m perfectly safe, Guen. I want to guard the castle to protect everyone inside of it, not just myself.” Much to Guen’s apparent embarrassment, Hiryuu grabbed the dragon’s right arm, moving it so that it wrapped around him and moving even closer. A hand moved up to rest on the Hakuryuu’s red face, and Hiryuu simply smiled. “I really appreciate the thought, Guen. I understand you just want to protect me, but I don’t want to be the only one protected, do you understand?”

“I… Yes, your majesty.”

“Another thing,” Hiryuu commented, a bit frustrated with Guen’s formality, “Please don’t call me so formally. We’re lovers, you and I, aren’t we? Calling me normally like the others is fine.”

“I… It’s just a habit,” Guen commented, looking away, “Besides… Lovers or no, you’re still the king. As one of the dragons who follows you, it makes sense I’d -- ”

“Before I’m a king, and before you’re a dragon,” he said, moving Guen’s head to look him in the eyes again, “You’re my friend and lover, Guen. Of course, it’s ultimately your decision how to refer to me, but at the very least you don’t need to call me formally when we’re alone.”

“I… I’ll try, but it’s become a habit at this point.”

Guen’s arm was removed from around him, and he found himself a bit disappointed at that. They continued their walk, and Hiryuu made it a point to at least keep his arms entwined with Guen’s right.

“I suppose it’s hard when you’ve been calling me that so often,” Hiryuu commented, “it’s simply that I want to be able to be lovers when we can. The court expects me to see you simply as soldiers and tribe leaders, after all.”

“Of course, I want to be too!” Guen commented, returning the grip that Hiryuu had on his arm, now. “Me, Abi, Shu-ten, Zeno.. We all love you. It’s just… I want to protect you as your dragon at the same time.”

Hiryuu smiled, unable to keep from leaning on the Hakuryuu’s arm again. “I appreciate that, but maybe you could tone down the “protection” just a bit? I think I’d like a little more of the “love” part.” He grinned, unable to prevent laughter at how red the other had gotten at the insinuation.

“Your majesty, could you not tease me like that?” Guen’s eyes darted away from his, but the white dragon did allow Hiryuu a bit closer. “I… Should get back to my soldiers, soon.”

“I’m sure they can wait a little longer.” He grinned, dragging Guen in the opposite direction of the training field -- towards his quarters, “You left a good soldier in charge, they’ll be fine. I want to be together a little longer.”

“Well... It’s hard to say no to you.”

Hiryuu smiled nodding as he continued to lead Guen away from the training grounds. “Let’s rest together for a little while, then. I could use some company.”


End file.
